Un inoubliable Noël
by LycorisSnape
Summary: Alors que Noël approche, James a une idée de cadeau pour Lily. Mais il nécessite un peu d'organisation pour devenir totalement inoubliable.


_Bonjour à tous !_

_Aujourd'hui, je vous retrouve pour un OS qui n'est pas vraiment de saison. Il a été écrit il y a déjà quelques temps dans le cadre d'un concours organisé par Chalusse. Le thème était donc Noël (ôh ! surprise) et j'ai voulu representer ce que Noël represente pour moi : une période durant lequel on se retrouve avec les gens qu'on aime, et qui doit être un moment un peu spécial. C'est pourquoi cet OS ressemble assez peu à ce que j'écris habituellement, mais un peu de fluff à Noël ne fait pas de mal. _

_Malheureusement, je n'ai pas gagné, mais je suis assez contente d'avoir écrit ce texte._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Un inoubliable Noël **

"Sirius ! Sirius, Réveille-toi ! Devine ce que je viens d'apprendre !"

Seul un vague grognement se fit entendre, venant d'un amoncellement de couvertures écarlates, dont seule une masse de cheveux bruns ébouriffés émergeait.

"Sirius ! Debout ! Je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle incroyable !"

James, saisit les couvertures et les tira violemment au sol, laissant le froid ambiant achever de réveiller son meilleur ami.

"Keskispass ? T'es complètement maboul, ma parole !" demanda Sirius, en ramenant ses draps sur lui.

"Lily reste à Poudlard pour Noël !

\- Euh, tu viens me réveiller à l'aube pour me dire ça ? Mais ce n'est même pas ma copine, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Vous allez rester collés l'un à l'autre pendant toutes les vacances.

\- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais pouvoir la voir tout le temps, sans avoir à subir ces affreux temps perdus pendant les cours.

\- Merveilleux" Marmonna Sirius en se retournant, la tête dans son oreiller. "Réveille-moi quand il sera une heure décente.

\- Il est déjà onze heures ! En fait, je t'en parle parce que ça te concerne un peu aussi."

Soudain parfaitement en alerte, l'héritier des Black se redressa pour faire face à son ami.

"Et pourquoi ?

\- En fait, j'aurais besoin de ton aide. Et de ton génie pour organiser les événements.

\- Arrête de ces flatteries ridicules.

\- Je voudrais rendre ce Noël inoubliable pour Lily et je me suis dit que l'emmener pour un diner romantique, le soir de Noël, serait une bonne idée. Juste elle et moi, sans avoir à supporter tout le monde autour. Avoir en face de nous la vieille McGo et l'air revêche de Snivelus ne correspond pas à l'idée que je me fais d'un diner romantique.

\- Je vois... Et donc, tu voudrais aller où ? Chez Mrs Piedodu ?" Ajouta Sirius en ricanant. La période de Noel était celle, avec la Saint Valentin, durant laquelle la vitrine du salon de thé était la plus mièvre.

"Bien sûr que non, idiot. Lily m'a un jour parlé d'un restaurant qu'elle a vu lorsqu'elle était petite. Elle se souvient encore combien elle l'avait trouvé _chic. _Je me suis un peu renseigné, et j'ai trouvé où il se situait. Je voudrais l'emmener là-bas.

\- C'est où ?

\- A Saint-Ives, en Cornouailles. Elle y était en vacances avec ses parents.

\- Mais c'est un village moldu, non ? Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu trop risqué, en ce moment ? On entend pas mal de choses sur ce que les Mangemorts font.

\- Mais non, ça se passera bien. Il faudra y réfléchir en avance, c'est tout. Trouver un moyen de rentrer en urgence. Sirius, où est passé ton goût de l'aventure ? Alors, tu es avec moi ?

\- Ecoute, c'est toi qui vois, mais il ne s'agit plus d'aventure là, mais de gens qui meurent. Tu sais bien que je serai toujours là pour t'aider, mais réfléchis bien.

\- Je veux que le Noël de Lily soit inoubliable. Et il le sera, foi de Maraudeur !"

Commençant à lister les différents obstacles à la réalisation du projet de son ami, Sirius s'habilla en vitesse puis rejoignit les autres dans la Salle Commune. James était, sans surprise, avec Lily, tandis que Remus aidait Peter à terminer un devoir de Métamorphose particulièrement ardu.

Saisissant un morceau de parchemin et une vieille plume de Peter, il commença à lister les étapes à franchir :

\- contacter le restaurant pour réserver une table pour le soir du réveillon (James n'y avait certainement pas pensé, mais envoyer un courrier par hibou surprenait parfois les moldus, Lily lui avait dit ça un jour.)

\- Sortir du château sans se faire repérer. Ils ne pouvaient pas passer par un souterrain, car ils devaient garder le secret, même vis à vis de Lily.

\- Aller jusqu'en Cornouailles sans transplaner, car ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait passé le permis

\- Trouver une excuse pour leur absence à la table de Poudlard (il n'y avait probablement pas pensé non plus)

\- Trouver un moyen pour rentrer en urgence en cas de problème

\- Trouver un moyen pour rentrer même sans problème

Il relu la liste et poussa un soupir de découragement. Ce que lui demandait James était vraiment difficile, surtout dans un délai aussi court. Les déplacements en particulier seraient les plus problématiques, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il allait le résoudre. Soudain, un éclat de rire résonna sur sa gauche, en provenance des deux tourtereaux. Visiblement, James n'allait pas lui être d'une grande utilité...

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne fit pas attention au portrait de la Grosse Dame qui venait de s'ouvrir. Ce n'est que lorsque la voix stricte de sa Directrice de Maison s'éleva dans le silence qui s'était abattu qu'il sut qu'il avait des problèmes.

"Mr Black et Potter, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau. Immédiatement."

Le ton sec qu'elle employa laissait peu de place au doute : ils étaient accusés de quelque chose qui était suffisamment important pour requérir leur présence immédiate. Ils la suivirent donc à travers le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers jusqu'au couloir de Métamorphose. Là, ils revirent une figure familière mais infiniment déplaisante : Servilus Snape en personne les attendait, l'air particulièrement malveillant. Ils entrèrent tous les trois à la suite de leur professeur, sans s'adresser la parole, mais leurs yeux montrant tout le mépris réciproque qu'ils éprouvaient.

"Messieurs, vous êtes ici car vous faites l'objet d'une accusation. Monsieur Snape, ici présent, prétend vous avoir entendu projeter de faire un usage illégal de la magie. Est-ce vrai ?

\- De quoi s'agit-il, exactement ? Demanda James, tranquillement.

\- Vous voulez fabriquer un portoloin illégal pour pouvoir quitter le château à votre guise. Les promenades nocturnes ne vous suffisent plus, visiblement. Répondit la voix acerbe du Serpentard.

\- Voyons Professeur. C'est ridicule. Nous ne savons pas les fabriquer, et puis, nous ne pouvons pas les utiliser à l'intérieur du château. A force de mettre ton nez graisseux dans les bouquins, tu devrais le savoir Snivelus.

\- Je sais que vous pouvez quitter le château. Je ne sais pas comment, mais le jour où je le découvrirai, vous serez exclus, vous avez ma parole.

\- Il suffit. Intervint la directrice adjointe. Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez, Mr Snape.

\- Je les ai entendus à la bibliothèque.

\- Je parlais de preuves matérielles." Severus blanchit de rage, mais ne put que secouer la tête négativement. "Bien, les choses s'arrêtent donc d'elles-même. Messieurs, vous pouvez y aller."

A peine furent-ils sortis de la salle qu'un sortilège vicieux atteignit Severus alors que celui-ci s'éloignait. Une épaisse mousse blanche sortait de sa bouche lorsqu'il se retourna violemment, le visage déformé par la colère.

"Ça t'apprendra à nous calomnier. Je t'aide à te laver la bouche de toutes les horreurs que tu prononces à longueurs de journée. Tu devrais me remercier. Mais c'est vrai, j'aurais dû faire les cheveux aussi." Ricana Sirius.

Severus riposta en lui envoyant une volée d'injures, mais sa voix fut couverte par celle, profondément agacée, du professeur de métamorphose.

"Monsieur Black, vous venez de faire perdre cinq points à votre maison pour avoir attaqué votre camarade dans le dos. Maintenant, disparaissez de ce couloir, et plus vite que ça."

Pour une fois sans contester, les deux Gryffondor retournèrent dans leur salle commune. La directrice adjointe n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à plaisanter.

Après un rapide compte-rendu des évènements à leurs camarades restés dans la tour, ils reprirent chacun leurs activités. Il faisait trop froid pour se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch et le confort de la salle commune était bien trop attirant. Suçotant le bout de sa plume, Sirius réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider son ami. Une idée. Une toute petite idée était nécessaire pour l'aider.

Néanmoins, ses pensées dérivèrent rapidement sur ce qu'il s'était passé devant le bureau de McGonagall. La tête de Snivelus quand il s'était retourné était exceptionnelle. Et ce crétin qui s'imaginait qu'ils fabriquaient des portoloins en douce. Mais pourquoi diable en auraient-ils eu... besoin ? Mais oui ! C'était cela ! James et Lily partiraient en portoloin et reviendraient de la même manière, ils seraient intraçables et n'auraient pas d'ennuis avec le ministère. Oui, c'était parfait. Et que ce soit cet idiot de Serpentard qui lui donne l'idée était encore plus parfait encore.

Bon, il restait notamment de nombreux petits détails à régler, comme la fabrication d'un portoloin clandestin, qui ne devait pas être à la portée du premier venu. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Il avait un mois pour trouver la solution, ce qui était largement suffisant.

Fourrant le parchemin dans sa poche, il se rapprocha de Lupin et Peter pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Peut-être qu'il pourrait filer un coup de main à Peter qui avait quelques difficultés dans certaines matières.

Dès qu'il s'agissait d'aller contre les règles, Sirius savait se montrer organisé et intelligent. Ainsi, il ne lui fallut que quelques jours pour imaginer tout le plan. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le réaliser lui-même, et que les Maraudeurs devraient s'associer pour parvenir à leurs fins. Mais la priorité restait cette histoire de portoloin qui devait être réglée au plus tôt.

Pour cela, Peter avait été mis à contribution et pour une fois, ses difficultés scolaires pourraient être utiles. Personne ne le soupçonnerait s'il se rendait à la bibliothèque pour consulter des ouvrages traitant de sortilèges. Il était de notoriété publique que Sirius et James ne mettaient jamais un orteil dans cet endroit et leur assiduité soudaine risquait d'être remarquée. A l'origine, il avait demandé à Remus, mais celui-ci lui avait rappelé que la pleine lune approchant, il ne serait pas très efficace. Quand finalement le vendredi soir suivant, Peter lui ramena un livre, Sirius fut satisfait. Celui-ci était consacré aux moyens de transports magiques, et un chapitre entier était consacré aux portoloins. S'enfonçant dans le fauteuil le plus près de la cheminée, Sirius entama sa lecture. Survolant allègrement toute la partie consacrée à la règlementation, il parvint finalement à la réalisation. Jamais il n'avait vu un sort pareil. Il n'avait pas l'air très difficile à réaliser, mais il nécessitait beaucoup de subtilité. Il fallait le programmer pour que le portoloin parte au bon moment, à la minute près, et au bon endroit, au mètre près.

Le livre illustrait ce problème en donnant des exemples de sorciers atterrissant dans un arbre, ou sur une autre personne. Les accidents magiques étaient fréquents chez les personnes expérimentées et il était vivement recommandé de s'entrainer avant, en laissant le portoloin partir seul. En voyant certaines des images du livre, Sirius prit la résolution d'obéir et de faire quelques tests à partir de la Cabane Hurlante qui se trouvait en dehors des limites du château.

Un chapitre situé quelques pages plus loin attira ensuite son attention car il pourrait résoudre un autre problème. Celui-ci indiquait qu'il était possible de provoquer le déclenchement d'un portoloin, ce qui pourrait être utile à James en cas d'urgence. Aucune attaque n'avait été signalée dans cette partie du pays, mais il valait mieux avoir un plan de secours. Un simple sort suffisait pour déclencher immédiatement le départ de l'objet.

Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre Remus de leur donner les mots de passe nécessaires, car en tant que préfet il y avait accès, et choisir l'objet qui devrait être ensorcelé pour partir. James avait choisi de subtiliser l'un des paquets cadeaux que Dumbledore avait disséminé à travers tout le château.

Ils partirent alors tous les deux en expédition pour le récupérer. Déambulant dans les couloirs, ils en cherchaient un lors qu'ils croisèrent... Severus Snape, encore une fois. Le souvenir de la dernière rencontre était suffisamment vif pour que les sorts fusent sans la moindre provocation. Depuis qu'il avait appris à maitriser les sorts informulés, il était devenu bien plus difficile de le combattre.

Lorsqu'ils étaient tous les quatre, la victoire était assurée, mais la situation présente était bien plus délicate. Un sort se dirigea droit vers Sirius qui l'esquiva habilement. Il riposta rapidement en lançant un incendie et James lança en même temps un sort de bloc jambe. Severus jeta à la hâte un sort de bouclier pour s'en protéger. Profitant de ce court répit, James et Sirius s'était légèrement déplacés de façon à ce que James assure leur protection tandis que Sirius lançait des sorts plus offensifs. Les sorts volaient dans le couloir, se percutaient, créaient des gerbes d'étincelles. Les marques de brûlures commençaient à se multiplier sur les murs et des cris de protestation s'élevaient des peintures touchées. Ils pataugeaient tous les trois dans les vestiges d'un _Aguamenti_ raté. La stratégie des Gryffondor commençait à porter ses fruits, car Severus devait reculer sous la force des assauts. Soudain, voyant que la victoire était à portée de main, James relâcha un instant son attention, laissant le sort de _Bloclang_ atteindre Sirius. Celui-ci porta la main à sa gorge en émettant un gémissement ridicule et un _Stupefix_ toucha alors James qui avait tourné la tête vers son acolyte.

Sirius, la langue collée au palais, James stupéfixé, la situation risquait de devenir très problématique pour eux. Sirius n'avait que quelques secondes pour agir et il fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. Il s'élança brusquement vers le Serpentard, et avant que celui-ci n'ait pu réagir, il lui décocha un formidable coup de poing dans le visage. Il entendit un craquement sinistre qui provenait probablement du nez, et une violente douleur dans la main droite. Severus fut projeté au sol par la force de l'impact et resta immobile quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, son regard était vitreux et son visage maculé de sang. Il se releva précipitamment et s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il le pouvait car Sirius se tenait près de lui et semblait se préparer à frapper à nouveau. Il fuyait pour rejoindre ses congénères les serpents.

Sirius leva le _Bloclang_ d'un informulé qu'il parvenait à accomplir s'il avait du temps et en se concentrant suffisamment, puis il ranima James.

"Mon bon vieux Patmol, je crois qu'il va falloir se méfier de lui. Notre petit Servilus commence à sortir les griffes. Si tu n'avais pas réussi à le surprendre, il n'aurait pas fait de quartier."

Sirius approuva d'un sourire et aida son meilleur ami à se relever tout en jetant un regard autour d'eux. Le couloir était ravagé, et si un professeur les surprenait là, ou pire Rusard, alors la soirée finirait en désastre complet. Fort heureusement, ils étaient encore seuls mais ils allaient vite devoir partir car le raffut qu'ils venaient de faire ne resterait pas longtemps inaperçu.

Récupérant quelques paquets qui avaient été disposés au détour du couloir, ils s'enfuirent en courant, leur mission accomplie plus difficilement que prévu.

Le week-end suivant, Sirius passa la soirée dans la Cabane Hurlante pour faire ses essais de Portoloin, il ne lui fallut que trois essais pour parvenir à en produire un qui se déplaçait et cinq de plus pour en programmer l'heure. Fier de sa réussite, il rejoignit finalement ses amis dans le dortoir de la tour de Gryffondor. Remus et Peter dormaient déjà, mais James l'attendait, assis sur son lit.

"Alors, c'est bon, tu as réussi ?

\- Cornedrue, on peut dire que tu me dois une fière chandelle." S'exclama Sirius en jetant un paquet vers son meilleur ami d'un geste faussement nonchalant. "Il partira à 21h et reviendra à minuit moins le quart. Je te montrerai comment le déclencher en cas de problème.

\- Merci, mon frère. Je savais que tu étais le meilleur de nous tous en sortilèges.

\- Bien sûr. Tu en doutais ?"

James lui lança un oreiller au visage pour le faire taire. Il devinait que sous ses airs bravaches, Sirius avait aimé le défi. James savait que si un jour il en avait besoin, il pourrait lui confier sa vie, et que l'inverse était tout aussi vrai. Sirius était plus qu'un frère pour lui.

…

Les derniers jours avant Noël avaient été une torture. James était à la fois surexcité par la surprise qu'il avait préparée, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender un peu. Et si elle n'aimait pas ? Ou s'il y avait un problème ? Ou si… Enfin, le soir fatidique arriva et il aurait enfin la réponse à toutes ses questions.

La neige crissait sous leurs pas et de la buée sortait de leur bouches lorsqu'ils respiraient, mais ce n'était pas important. James était heureux mais devait s'efforcer de garder son calme. Lily, quant à elle, ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son petit ami tenait tant à sortir par ce froid polaire alors que la salle commune était parfaitement chauffée et accueillante. Mais surtout, elle craignait d'être en retard pour le banquet de Noël. Quelques années auparavant lorsqu'ils étaient encore amis, Severus lui en avait parlé mais elle voulait voir cela de plus près.

Ils s'approchaient maintenant du portail, qui naturellement était clos. Mais devant le regard stupéfait de Lily, James marmonna une formule latine compliquée dont elle ne comprit que quelques bribes : _Patentibus_..._liberates_... mais cela sembla fonctionner car les grandes portes en fer forgé s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes. Elle se mit à paniquer :

"Enfin James, que fais-tu ? Nous n'avons pas le droit ! Et puis comment as-tu appris la formule ?

\- J'ai mes informateurs" lui répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il lui fit alors une courbette exagérée et prononça de sa voix la plus tendre :

"Après vous, ma chère.

\- Non, je ne sortirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit où nous allons. Et puis Dumbledore va le savoir...

\- Non, non. Il ne va pas y avoir de problème. Ecoute, je sais ce que je fais, et personne ne saura rien. J'ai juste envie de passer la soirée de Noël avec ma petite amie, et ne pas avoir à la partager avec les autres habitants de ce château. Nous serons revenus avant minuit, je te le promets. Mais je ne peux pas te dire où nous allons, ca gâcherait la surprise. C'est d'accord ?"

La lueur légèrement craintive dans les yeux de James la fit basculer. Elle saisit alors la main qu'il lui tendait et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il en profita pour l'attirer brusquement à lui pour l'embrasser. La faisant tournoyer dans ses bras, à quelques mètres de l'entrée de l'école, ils étaient étreints d'une sensation incroyable de liberté. Ils faisaient le mur, tous les deux, pour une soirée de Noël romantique. James sentit le sourire de Lily s'élargir sous son baiser.

Il la reposa délicatement sur le sol avant qu'elle n'ait la tête qui tourne et lui lança l'un de ses sourires éblouissant dont il avait le secret.

"Et maintenant Mr Potter ? Que faisons-nous ? Si nous restons ici trop longtemps, nous allons geler et Dumbledore retrouvera nos statues de glace demain matin.

\- Nous partons dans... trois minutes. Cela te convient-il ?" Elle leva les sourcils devant cette phrase encore une fois trop énigmatique. "Nous partons via un portoloin. Il est programmé pour partir à 21h." En disant cela, il sortit l'une de petits cadeaux factices que Dumbledore s'était amusé à disséminer partout dans le château pour ajouter, si c'était nécessaire, a l'ambiance festive.

Il lui tendit et au moment où son doigt entra en contact avec le petit paquet rouge enrubanné de doré, elle sentit cette sensation si désagréable, comme si un crochet l'avait saisie par le nombril et la tirait en avant. Cette impression ne dura que quelques instants, mais elle lui sembla interminable. Lorsqu'elle sentit à nouveau le sol sous ses pieds, elle aurait trébuché si deux bras puissants et protecteurs ne l'avaient pas aidée à retrouver son équilibre. James était plus habitué qu'elle à utiliser ce moyen de transport et arrivait à atterrir avec grâce.

Lily regarda autour d'elle et remarqua qu'ils étaient en ville, dans une petite ruelle déserte, mais les lumières des voitures au bout de la rue lui indiquèrent qu'ils étaient dans un endroit fréquenté par des moldus. Il ne l'avait pas lâchée depuis l'atterrissage et la tira doucement pour retrouver la civilisation, le bras passé autour de son épaule.

Lorsqu'ils émergèrent enfin de la petite ruelle sombre, Lily regarda, curieuse, autour d'elle. Elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit, mais il lui était vaguement familier, comme si elle était déjà venue longtemps auparavant. L'odeur de l'air, légèrement iodé lui fit comprendre qu'ils étaient près de la mer, et il faisait bien moins froid qu'à Poudlard. Ils avaient donc dû quitter l'Ecosse. Mais ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant le restaurant qu'elle comprit où elle se trouvait. Comment avait-il su ? Elle ne se souvenait pas de lui en avoir parlé, et même si c'était le cas, il ne s'en serait pas souvenu. Mais la coïncidence...

Lorsque James poussa la porte de l'établissement, le doute n'était plus permis. Il l'invitait dans le restaurant qui l'avait fait rêver lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Le repas se déroula sereinement, les plats étaient tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres et l'ambiance était véritablement magique. Lily parvint même à oublier les risques qu'ils avaient pris en venant ici, les problèmes que leur absence risquait de susciter au repas de Noël. Elle était ici, avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, et rien n'aurait pu assombrir son bonheur.

Rien sauf...

"James, tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien, tout va bien. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu regardes partout autour de nous, comme si tu cherchais un espion, ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je surveille juste, au cas où... Tu sais bien que des attaques peuvent arriver à n'importe quel moment. Normalement, tout est sécurisé, mais je préfère rester prudent.

\- James Potter qui devient prudent ? J'aurais vraiment tout entendu." Répondit-t-elle en pouffant. Il eut un sourire un peu contrit, mais continua sa surveillance un peu plus discrètement néanmoins.

Hormis le comportement un peu étrange de James, Lily avait passé une excellente soirée. La forêt noire qu'elle avait demandée pour le dessert était absolument divine et les rares traces qui restaient dans son assiette en attestaient. Le ballet des serveurs qui tournait autour d'eux lui était totalement égal. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour James, ses blagues, son sourire... Rien ne pourrait rendre ce moment plus parfait. Rien sauf James qui semblait encore une fois plus intéressé par le serveur que par elle. Ça en devenait vraiment vexant !

Soudain, son attention se fixa sur l'un d'eux qui s'approchait en tenant deux flutes de champagne. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un signal, James prit une profonde inspiration, quitta sa chaise et posa un genou à terre. Le cœur de Lily manqua un battement. Il n'allait pas faire... ça ?

Elle voyait ses lèvres s'agiter, sa voix parvenir jusqu'à ses oreilles, mais elle ne parvenait pas à en décrypter le moindre mot. Tout cela n'avait pas de sens, elle savait qu'il l'aimait, mais à ce point ? Un tourbillon de pensées et d'émotions la submergeait, l'empêchant de d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Et James parlait, parlait... et elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait. Puis soudain, elle sentit une boule d'émotions pures enfler en elle, presque douloureuse de bonheur. Elle menaçait de l'engloutir et de l'étouffer. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent, pour soulager légèrement la violence de ses émotions. Brusquement, elle réalisa que James avait cessé de parler, qu'il la regardait fixement, et que son expression tout à l'heure si rayonnante s'était tendue lorsqu'elle avait commencé à pleurer.

Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps il attendait sa réponse et sentit que le faire attendre plus serait cruel. Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle prononça un maigre "oui", qui même a ses propres oreilles lui semblait tremblotant. Seul comptait la sourire rayonnant de James devant elle.

…

Lily était sur un petit nuage et rien de ce qui lui arrivait n'avait plus la moindre importance à ses yeux. Ni la sensation désagréable du portoloin, ni l'atterrissage brutale et encore moins la chute brutale de la température ne parvenait à lui faire remettre les pieds sur terre. Elle avait la sensation de flotter et seule la main de James qui ne la lâchait pas l'empêchait de s'envoler totalement de bonheur.

L'homme qu'elle aimait l'avait demandée en mariage, et elle avait accepté ! Dans quelques temps, elle deviendrait Mrs James Potter. Son cœur s'emballa une nouvelle fois à cette pensée. Bientôt, elle serait Lily Potter. Oui, ça sonnait bien songea-t-elle en sentant son sourire s'élargir un peu plus, si c'était possible.

Brièvement, une pensée l'effleura : elle allait devoir en parler à ses parents. Ils trouveraient sûrement qu'elle était trop jeune, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix et que James serait exactement la personne qui la rendrait heureuse.

Sa sœur allait sûrement la critiquer, mais lorsqu'elle aurait fait la connaissance de James, tout irait bien. Oui, tout allait bien se passer. Soudain, la voix de James s'éleva dans le silence qui s'était installé :

"Regarde."

Il lui désigna d'un geste vague l'air autour d'eux. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il y avait, puis elle comprit. Il commençait à neiger. En quelques secondes, des milliers de flocons voltigeaient autour d'eux, scintillants à la lumière de la lune.

Alors qu'habituellement, elle aurait ressenti la morsure du froid sur son visage, elle sentait à ce moment seulement leur douce caresse. Le silence qui les entourait était quasiment surnaturel, elle pouvait presqu'entendre chaque flocon se déposer sur le sol, chacun contribuant à recouvrir le paysage qui les entourait d'un nouveau manteau blanc.

Une nouvelle fois, James fit s'ouvrir les immenses grilles qui s'élevaient devant eux, et le grincement des gonds résonna dans l'immensité du parc. Sur leur droite, la masse noire de Forêt Interdite ne semblait plus si menaçante. Elle ressemblait à un cocon, qui les encerclait et les accueillait, présence sombre et rassurante. Sur leur gauche, le lac noir totalement gelé sur lequel ils s'étaient amusé à patiner de nombreuses fois. Des glissades, des chutes, des rires. Mais tout cela était avant, lorsqu'ils étaient des enfants, maintenant ils allaient se marier et quitter le château. Ils deviendraient de vrais adultes, avec de vraies responsabilités. Peut-être même des enfants ?

Au moment où son imagination s'emballait, Lily sentit le bras de James lui entourer les épaules et ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Il était hésitant, presque timide, il semblait lui demander la permission, qu'elle lui accorda bien volontiers. Il s'enhardit alors et approfondit le baiser.

Lily perdit alors tout contact avec la réalité. Dans son univers, seul James existait. James et le silence des flocons qui tombaient autour d'eux. Son futur mari qui avait réussi à rendre son Noël encore plus magique qu'il était humainement possible de l'imaginer.

_Fin_

* * *

_Je vous avais prévenu pour le fluff ^^. _

_Cependant, j'espère que ce petit texte vous a plu. Si c'ets le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ça me fait toujours plaisir !_

_A bientôt !_


End file.
